gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Latest News
Current News edit news Old News *Rockstar Games has announced Grand Theft Auto V on their website, and also announced the first trailer is going to be released on November 2nd 2011. *Rockstar Games has announced that a 10th Anniversary edition of Grand Theft Auto III that will be available on select iOS and Android devices in the fall of 2011. Additionally a limited edition action figure of GTAIII protagonist Claude has been made available for pre-order. *Stuntman Declan Mulvey recently added motion capture work for Grand Theft Auto V to his resume, as well as other Rockstar Games titles Max Payne 3. Red Dead Redemption, L.A. Noire and Manhunt 2. He later stated the addition was a typo, claiming to be Grand Theft Auto IV although he is not credited for work in the game or its episodic content. *The Grand Theft Auto Trilogy, which includes GTA III, GTA Vice City, and GTA San Andreas, is now available for the Mac. *Amazon.com has listed Grand Theft Auto IV: The Complete Edition, which includes Grand Theft Auto IV and Episodes From Liberty City. *Rockstar Games announced Chinatown Wars HD, an upgraded version of the iPhone port of Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, to be released on September 9th on the iPad. *Rockstar Games announced and released Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars Lite, a free demo including the first three missions of the full game for the iPhone and iPod Touch on the App Store. *The Lost and Damned and The Ballad of Gay Tony are available on PlayStation Network and Games for Windows - LIVE. Grand Theft Auto: Episodes From Liberty City for PlayStation 3 and PC is now available in stores. *Grand Theft Auto IV update version 1.06 has been released for PS3 and patch 1.0.6.0 has been released for the PC. Trophies for The Lost and Damned and The Ballad of Gay Tony have been added. *Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars is now released for the iPhone and iPod touch. *Peking Duck Hunt mini-game is now available to play in the Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars section of Rockstar Games Social Club. *Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars for the PlayStation Portable is released on October 20 in North America, October 23 in Europe, and October 28 in Australia. *Grand Theft Auto IV has entered the Xbox 360's Platinum range, lowering its price significantly. *The Grand Theft Auto Trilogy is being developed for the Mac. *The Ballad of Gay Tony is released in the XBOX LIVE Marketplace for 1600 Microsoft Points. Grand Theft Auto: Episodes From Liberty City is available in stores. *Four years on, Rockstar have finally settled the Hot Coffee lawsuit to the tune of twenty million US dollars. *Rockstar has announced that the American release date for Episodes From Liberty City for PlayStation 3 and PC is now April 13th and the European release is now April 16th. *Rockstar has announced that GTA IV downloadable Episodes From Liberty City will be released for the PlayStation 3 and PC platforms on 30 March 2010. *On November 10, 2009, the fifth patch (1.0.0.4) was released for the PC version of Grand Theft Auto IV. This update includes general fixes to controls and security and ready for a possible DLC on the PC. It also includes versions in other languages, which explains the change in the order of the version number. *Rockstar have announced that Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars will be coming to Apple's iPhone. *On 7 October 2009 at 1 PM EDT, Rockstar released the second trailer for Episodes From Liberty City. *The official website of The Ballad of Gay Tony is updated to include new screenshots, videos, and details about multiplayer and the nightlife. *The Ballad of Gay Tony debut trailer is released! *The Ballad of Gay Tony will be coming to Xbox Live on October 29th 2009, and will cost $19.99 according to a Rockstar press release. At the same time, Episodes from Liberty City, a disc version comprising The Lost and Damned and The Ballad of Gay Tony will go on sale, costing $39.99 *On 19 June 2009, the fourth patch (1.0.4.0) was released for the PC version of Grand Theft Auto IV. This update ensures all copies of the game are properly aligned for the next gold master build pressing. *Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars will be released on Sony's PSP on October 20th 2009. There is no detail yet on pricing or transition from Nintendo's DS. *Mr Wong's Laundromat now open in the Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars section in Rockstar Games Social Club. *On 24 April 2009, Rockstar provided a link to an update for Games for Windows Live. *Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars has been released in the United States of America on 17 March 2009 and Europe on 20 March 2009. *The Lost and Damned, the first downloadable episode for GTA IV has been released for download through Xbox Live on 17 February 2009. It costs $19.99 or 1600 Microsoft Points, and is exclusive to the Xbox 360. *It has been announced that Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars will this fall be coming to Sony's PSP gaming platform. *Rockstar announces the Social Club Jams Contest. Craft your own music video with the Video Editor and upload them at Rockstar Social Club. **Rockstar have announced GTA IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony, the second episode of downloadable content for GTA IV for the Xbox 360, due for release in late 2009. Both The Ballad of Gay Tony and The Lost and Damned (the first DLC pack for GTA IV) will also be included on a single disk called GTA IV: Episodes from Liberty City. *On 19 March 2009, the third patch (1.0.3.0) was released for the PC version of Grand Theft Auto IV. It fixes many performance and graphical issues as well as correcting issues created by the first and second patches. *Rockstar Games have decided on iTunes as their musical partner for The Lost and Damned, rather than Amazon.com, used for the main Grand Theft Auto IV game. *It is rumored that the second piece of DLC for Grand Theft Auto IV will feature Dominican-American street gangster Luis Fernando Lopez. *Rockstar have announced via their Twitter that details of the second piece of DLC for Grand Theft Auto IV will be released "soon". *Rockstar Games have released the official trailer for Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. *On 1 May 2009, an unlockable bulletproof Hellenbach will be available to download for Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars through Rockstar Games Social Club. *On 24 January 2009, another patch (1.0.2.0) was released for the PC version of Grand Theft Auto IV. It fixes many performance and graphical issues as well as correcting issues created by the first patch. *Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars for the Nintendo DS will be released on March 17th and 20th in the USA and Europe respectively. *Next week Rockstar Games will release the first ever trailer for Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars with gameplay. *The Lost and Damned, the first downloadable episode for GTA IV will be available for download on February 17th 2009, and will cost $19.99 or 1600 Microsoft Points, exclusively for the Xbox 360 version. *Grand Theft Auto IV's downloadable content for the Xbox 360 has been revealed as The Lost and Damned. The pack will feature a separate storyline, with Johnny Klebitz, of The Lost Brother Hood biker gang, as the protagonist. It will also feature new multiplayer modes, weapons, vehicles, and music; and is set to be released in February 2009. *Rockstar Games have released a patch for the PC version of Grand Theft Auto IV, fixing many of the technical issues present for a large number of gamers. **Rockstar have quashed rumours of a new GTA game in 2009, and will be focusing on the two pieces of DLC expected for Grand Theft Auto IV. *GTA IV has been released for PC, however there have been a number of technical issues with the game. *Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars for the Nintendo DS has been delayed, and is expected to be released before April 2009 *Rockstar Games has formally announced that Grand Theft Auto IV for the PC has been delayed and will be released on 2nd December in the USA, and 3rd December in Europe. *Thailand's largest video game distributor, New Era Interactive Media has told the country's retailers to stop selling Grand Theft Auto IV after an eighteen year old man confessed to robbing and killing a fifty-four year old taxi driver because he "wanted money to play the game." He admitted that "he wanted to find out if it was as easy to rob a taxi in real life as it was in the game." Read an article on the BBC website for more information. *Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars has been announced for the Nintendo DS, to be released in late 2008. The game, by Rockstar Leeds will focus on the Triads in Chinatown in Liberty City. *Episodic content, available exclusively for the Xbox 360 through Xbox Live, is due to be released in Q1 of Take-Two's 2009 fiscal year (between November 1st, 2008 and January 31st, 2009) *Grand Theft Auto IV sold 6 million copies in its first week, worth $500m - a new record for the entire entertainment industry. It is also the #1 played game on Xbox Live, with 2.3m players last week. Check out the statistics on Grand Theft Auto IV. *Grand Theft Auto IV has been released in stores. *Rockstar Games has announced the release date of Grand Theft Auto IV as 29 April 2008 for the Xbox 360 and Playstation 3 *Grand Theft Auto III, GTA Vice City and GTA San Andreas are now available via Valve's Steam game-download service. Also available from Rockstar is Max Payne 1 and 2, Manhunt and Midnight Club 2. Individual games are priced between $13.95 and $22.95, but two bundles are also available: the Grand Theft Auto Collection ($43.45 - GTA 1, GTA 2, GTA III, GTAVC, GTASA) and the Rockstar Collection ($69.95 - all of the above). *Move Up, Ladies, the third trailer for Grand Theft Auto IV has been released. *The official box art for Grand Theft Auto IV has been unveiled, and the date for the third trailer, "Move up, ladies", has been announced as 6th December. *Grand Theft Wiki will soon be merging with the English GTA Wikia, to form one huge GTA wiki. More details at Talk:Community Portal. *More details have been released about GTA IV, including that it will be set in October 2007 (the initial planned release date), multiple missions can be conducted at one time (managed from Niko's phone), pedestrians can cough/sneeze/smoke/mutter, and the Xbox 360 version of the game is 80% complete at this time. *A press release from Rockstar Games issued on 2nd August 2007 stated that Grand Theft Auto IV will be delayed. The game is now scheduled for release in the second quarter of fiscal year 2008, which indicates somewhere between February and April. *More details have been revealed about Grand Theft Auto IV, despite Rockstar Games' position that they don't want to sell the game as a feature list, rather an overall experience. There appear to be multiple ways of completing missions, as outlined by multiple possible endings. There are no HUD indicators to specify who is the target - that must be figured out by the player. Multiplayer is accessed through Niko's phone. Cover can be used much like Gears of War. Protagonist Niko Bellic was in the Balkan Police Force, according to his CV (Resumé), and he is adept at shooting, boxing and swimming (which is also a confirmed feature). Also, there will be no references to 9/11 in the game. *Rockstar Games have launched an online competition where members of the public can ring WKTT Radio on 212-360-2368 to leave a message about what they think is "wrong with Liberty City, America, Liberals or your health" and it could be featured in the soundtrack for Grand Theft Auto IV. See more details at WKTT Radio.com *The second trailer for Grand Theft Auto IV, entitled "Looking for that Special Someone" has gone live on Rockstar's site, Yahoo Games and YouTube. The trailer shows more gameplay and animation; including speech, driving and weapons fire. Some of the new effects include Niko holding onto the back of a truck, and hanging from the skids of a helicopter. *The July issue of Official Xbox Magazine in the USA has revealed that when Niko approaches a car from behind in Grand Theft Auto IV, a prompt appears saying "Press LB to open boot" (which means trunk in American). Perhaps this feature could be used for carrying items or even stowing away passengers. *UK publication Playstation 3 Unlimited has a new preview of Grand Theft Auto IV, revealing a little bit more information. There are about four different camera angles in the game, including a first-person view in vehicles, where the player can look around. Weather effects aren't merely for show, they will affect gameplay (such as vehicle handling). *Rockstar Games announced that a "special edition" of Grand Theft Auto IV will be made available for both the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 versions. The special edition includes a little more than "special editions" usually offer, including exclusive production artwork, exclusive soundtrack CD, presented in a metal GTA safety deposit box with a keychain (for the keys) and a limited edition Rockstar duffel bag. This will cost $90 in the USA. *The official PlayStation Magazine UK has revealed a few more things about Grand Theft Auto IV, including details of the technical enhancements, gameplay improvements and mission structure. Visit GTA IV to read more about this. *The May 2007 Game Informer magazine has been released to subscribers with an exclusive preview of Grand Theft Auto IV. It has been revealed that the playable protagonist character's name will be: Niko Bellic, the game is set in Liberty City which will be smaller than San Andreas but have less "wasted" open space, and since there is only one city there will be no planes in the game, as there is nowhere to go. The detail will be immense compared to previous games, with effects such as a rising sun casting shadows and reflecting off glass, potholes in the road and pedestrians with interchanging clothes, hair and actions. Read more at GTA IV *Rockstar Games have just released the first official trailer for Grand Theft Auto IV http://www.rockstargames.com/IV/. From this trailer it can be seen that the game is set (at least partially) in Liberty City (based on New York), similar to GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories. Also, powerful new graphics can be seen in action nl:In het nieuws